<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>耳环 by Joyceguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907138">耳环</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy'>Joyceguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jackie Chan Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>耳环</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>瓦瓦右耳还戴耳环，肯定是邪恶老龙逼他的。</p><p>耳环是龙送给他的成人礼物，耳洞也是老龙替他打的。穿的时候好疼，但是瓦瓦不敢乱动，因为他知道这半是胁迫半是假意。龙身上天天掉下来这些乱七八糟的小东西，是恶龙的库存。这个八成就是不要的鳞片，处处留情人人都有。可是瓦瓦还是高兴，一直都戴着，戴了好久好久。瓦瓦不知道那个耳环是一截龙筋变的，老龙恢复了很久很久。</p><p>瓦瓦洗澡前取下来准备擦一下耳针的部分，结果洗完又忙着吹头发。哎呀手忙脚乱，耳环忘在洗手台上了！晚上被操的时候老龙发现了：我送给媳妇的耳环呢？他一定出去乱搞了！上次说好再也不找别人操他了，为什么这个婊子还去找鸭子？于是操得更用力，也不说原因。</p><p>可怜瓦瓦仰面躺在床上，感觉有点不对劲，怎么也不玩dirty talk了也不吭声了？可是他被干得好疼哦！就用两条腿去攀老龙的腰，脚碰到了龙背上的硬脊：慢一点，慢一点，我受不了。但是龙更恼火，心想他要干嘛？补偿我？他补得过来吗？我吃了他都不够补的。</p><p>瓦瓦两条腿放下来了，准备往后挪，他好疼啊！今天老公发什么神经。刚准备蹬腿，被龙一只爪子抓住一条腿肚子，往他跟前又拉了一大截。</p><p>“你干嘛！”</p><p>“……”老龙停住不操了。</p><p>“搞什么？我招你了？”</p><p>“……耳环呢？”</p><p>“在啊！”瓦瓦一摸，一身冷汗下来了。</p><p>“给你的你敢丢掉是吧？怪不得每次操完你你都要去浴室清理好久，设在里面的精液也全被你抠出来冲走了吧。你就不稀罕我的东西。”</p><p>“你妈的，能一样吗？刚刚还在的！我保证”瓦瓦觉得和怪兽没法讲道理。但是里面的龙鸡巴还硬着，他被顶得好难受。</p><p>于是拍了拍龙的大腿叫龙出去：“我去找，肯定在家里。”</p><p>“你最好别骗我。”老龙故意抽出来得很慢，几乎是碾着他出来的。</p><p>瓦瓦就光着身子开门跑去卫生间，大腿內侧一道亮亮的痕迹。龙躺在床上，斜着眼看他。</p><p>果然找到了，瓦瓦边走边戴，走过来的时候软掉的鸡鸡一晃一晃的，龙觉得他老婆又笨又可爱。</p><p>“你再敢弄丢了我就搞死你。”</p><p>“搞吧搞吧又不值几个钱。”瓦瓦开口嘲讽他，也嘲讽自己。</p><p>“你在说你自己吗？”龙突然觉得还是要跟傻老婆好好交代心意。“被龙操过了还有没有人要你？总之耳环是我身上很重要的东西，喜欢你才给你戴。”瓦瓦被他讲得没话说，虽然一直事实婚姻，但是在床上说喜欢他还真没有过。<br/>耳环找到之后瓦瓦就不给操了，自己一个人缩在他们那张大床的一角。龙看他光溜溜的，给他扯了一角被子搭在他肚子上。瓦瓦没有反应，龙又拿脚爪去碰他的脚，这回他缩进被子里了。龙于是整个儿凑了过去，气呼在瓦瓦脖子后面。他听见老婆小声说着什么。</p><p>“……不喜欢也没关系，反正操都操了。你们龙都是不守承诺的，找别人也没关系。”</p><p>龙突然就有点火，他每天都在想什么？但是他也不做出行动，只是在身后静静抱着他：“我什么也没有，也没有善恶是非观。我需要所以我索取，我贪婪所以我抢夺。然而选你帮我找回遗失的东西，是很久之前就想好的。”这当然是为了哄他。龙一动不动，他等瓦瓦自己转过来。</p><p>但这次瓦瓦没有，他好像铁了心成为一尊雕塑：“你骗了我多少次？”其实他们互相欺骗，你来我往。</p><p>龙不耐烦，他在跟他讲条件！我已经对他很不一样了他还有什么不满？于是去扯他的被子，第一下居然没扯动，原来瓦瓦也蓄着力跟他较劲。但显然扯不过老龙，他迅速翻身下床想走。圣主一探身就拽住了他。推怎么推得开？何况也不是真的置气。瓦瓦就被拽回去，龙盘腿坐在床上，他把瓦瓦面对面抱在怀里。他挣扎了几下发现全然无用，干脆很气馁，头垂在龙的肩膀上，手搂过他的脖颈。龙托着他的屁股，调整了一下姿势，很深地操了进去。<br/>瓦瓦身体弹跳似的伸展了一下，半真半假地推龙，于是龙也半真半假地配合他倒在枕头上，成了一个十分标准的骑乘位。</p><p>瓦瓦有经验，他跪坐在龙屌上，大腿内侧发力撑着自己往前拱一些，又落回来，半主动的块感最甚，他一直知道。他扶着腰坐直，看起来像是故意挺起胸似的。龙伸出粗糙的爪子去摩擦他两个乳尖，他们看起来小又硬。瓦瓦居高临下地看着龙，觉得这一刻他才是收服巨龙的那一个。圣主伸手掰他的屁股，进得异常深。</p><p>“耳环是不是你骗我？”他气喘吁吁，背上一层薄汗。</p><p>“那你每次找不回符咒又怎么说？以为陪我上床就能补吗？那几个废物手下一次都没成功过，你还留着他们。”</p><p>“……他们挺好的。”瓦龙讨厌老龙揭他短。</p><p>龙叹了口气，怎么办？操了他就要原谅他，什么狗屁道理。但是不退步不行，老婆兼顾伶牙俐齿和一副可怜相，操得泪光盈盈怎么不原谅他：“那你打算什么时候戴戒指？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>